


Routine

by SilenceWanderer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, aka just as tiring and hopeless as every other school time laughs, does this count as instability, im so sorry, im sorry i dont know what to do please tell me if this needs more tags, instability?, sort of like 'what if normal school with dorms' au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceWanderer/pseuds/SilenceWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a terrible habit Komaeda had gotten himself into, and Hinata didn't know what to do. What could he possibly do, when the fragile boy in front of him was slowly but surely fading away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I do sincerely apologize about this mess. I wrote it at 3 AM one night and felt that perhaps, why not post it here, and further disgust the beings around me with terribly OOC fanfiction? If anything the feeling of spilling useless words is nice, knowing someone might perhaps take pleasure in their worthlessness.

Hinata returned late to his dorm that night, weary from a test he had had to retake for one of his classes. Letting out a slightly pained sigh, he opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible to not wake his roommate. He soon saw that his action had been pointless; Komaeda sat at the short table they had in the middle of their small room, giggling and crying to himself, accompanied by a half-empty bottle of rice wine. This scene was not new to the brown-haired boy, but it was still as heart-wrenching as it was the first night he caught him, up at the late hours of the night and bathing in the moonlight that seeped through their window, drowning his sorrows in alcohol and blaming all his headaches and pains on simple "bad luck" when he awoke. It was a terrible habit he had wheeled himself into, and Hinata wished he could somehow help. 

Approaching the boy, he kneeled down and tapped his shoulder, trying to catch his attention. Slowly the white-haired boy turned around, pale skin sticky with sweat and snot, his grey eyes dewy with tears. Sighing once more, Hinata narrowed his eyes, running his hand through the other boy's hair. It almost seemed to calm him, if even the slightest bit, and he closed his eyes, letting out a sound that resembled a raspy purr. He soon began to wheeze, coughing slightly as he nuzzled into Hinata's palm, mumbling nonsense under his breath. Slowly standing up, Hinata turned to go get a towel from the bathroom, hearing a whimper from behind as he left the boy to rest his head on the carpet. Folding the small towel and wetting it with water, he returned to Komaeda's side, attempting to mop up the sticky residue that caked his face. The fragile boy opened his eyes once more, a half-lidded weakness to them that made him seem especially vulnerable. 

"Hinata... kun...?" Komaeda whispered, almost seeming to be doubtful of the other boy's existence. Hinata paused, putting the towel down, and began to stroke his hair again in rhythmic waves. 

"You need to stop this, Komaeda," he growled almost angrily at him, pain stabbing into his heart as he betook the white-haired boy's eyes; wide and pained, shaking slightly as he curled up into a ball, tears once again beginning to slide down his moonlit face. Hinata almost felt irritated- all he wanted was to get Komaeda cleaned up and sleeping, and then finally he could get the night's rest he deserved. A whine drifted up from the mop of white hair, and he glanced down, olive green eyes almost indifferent in their appearance. 

"I... failed a test again..." he rambled, eyes closing again as he rolled over, resting his head on Hinata's knees. "They think I might have to... retake the clash... the class. I'm really a... failure aren't I...?" Attempting to drag himself to his knees, he clumsily folded them under him, only succeeding in falling face-first towards Hinata's legs. The boy caught him before he hit his head and attempted to drag him towards the bed, hoping he would just give up and go to sleep soon. While they did have bunk beds, Komaeda had chosen the bottom one, which was quite useful now with this... situation that kept happening. Happening over and over, with the same news... "I failed the class, aren't you angry at me...? You'll hit me for it, won't you? Yell at me..." 

He would ramble about all this constantly; his bad luck in school, his failing grades, his angry teachers, his runaway homework... and it all ended up in this dark pit when Hinata realized that Komaeda's section of the savings was growing dangerously low, and then he discovered that he had been doing what he had heard of so many doing before but could never believe it happening; drinking away his sorrows. Unbelievable, that he had stooped to that.

"You're not a failure," he stated almost bluntly, his own eyes growing heavy as he noticed the hour. 1 AM... much too late for any school day. "Just study harder next time." But from the despair in Komaeda's eyes he knew his words were unnecessarily harsh, almost like knives cutting through the boy's pale skin, bleeding out words and tears and wrapped in a gauze of the liquid of forgetting, just like school hurt him. 

He was almost able to stand up on his own now, swaying slightly before collapsing onto his bed, appearing almost delirious as his rambles continued at a slightly lower volume, only bits and patches allowing themselves to be heard by Hinata's ears. But they were all nonsense, just like the boy's hair and hopeless eyes, a nonsensical despair that was quickly rotting his heart. "You... hate me too, don't you?" He cried out suddenly, and the brown-haired boy snapped, angrily grabbing onto the thinner boy's shoulders. 

"Don't you dare," he hissed in a low voice, in an almost calm yet infuriated tone. "Play that card. I don't hate you, no one hates you; now shut up and go to sleep." Turning away, he was just about ready to sleep himself, before he felt a tugging on his shirt. Whipping around, almost snapping a "what is it now?", he caught himself staring into the void of Komaeda's eyes, and almost cursed himself for his luck. 

"Sit with me?" his eyes asked him voicelessly, and yet he understood every word. Sitting beside the boy of luck, he closed his eyes, black filling the landscape as he began to doze off, swaying slightly himself. He felt Komaeda shuffle slightly as he fell to the side, and soon felt arms wrapping around his waist and a cold face pressing into his back. Any other day, he would have argued, but he was simply too tired, the fog invading his senses and beginning to lull him into sleep. 

And yet through the haze, he could still hear that thin, hesitant whisper; "I love you, Hinata-kun."

"Thank you."


End file.
